


A Random Work of Technoblade Angst

by jawrj_wuhz_fawnd (Ness_No_Entiende)



Series: Mcyt Things, Pogchamp!! [3]
Category: Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc. - Fandom, MCYT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Contemplation, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Self-Hatred, Self-blaming, Techno-Turmoil, Techno-centric, inner turmoil, technoblade is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_No_Entiende/pseuds/jawrj_wuhz_fawnd
Summary: i was working on the Techno part of my other work puppy piles (yes ik i haven’t finished it and its been literal months, that’s why i was working on it). then it turned into an angsty techno inner turmoil and i decided it didn’t really fit the vibe of how fluffy puppy piles is and i would have to redo it, but i’d already written like 500 words so i was like oh well. anyways i finished the thing so that i could post it just on its own, lol. so enjoy your 805 words of techno-turmoil, lmao.
Relationships: Sleepy Bois Inc. - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Mcyt Things, Pogchamp!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Random Work of Technoblade Angst

As much as the blood god liked to pretend that he was just that, a god, he was only human. Social anxiety, sickness, motions & the whole lot of other issues. One of the few upsides to this circumstances, albeit something he would never admit to anyone but Phil, was the interactions that he could have with others. 

Be it back when Techno and Wil were little, Tommy having just started to form proper sentences. Back in the years of peace, where siblings would often fall into cuddle piles. Back when the fights between brothers were that of play and not war. Back before Phil and Techno left Wil and Tommy to fend for themselves. Back before Techno was convinced to abandon part of his family due to the voices becoming too strong. 

Back before, when Techno was happy and not constantly thinking back to how it was his fault that his little family was ripped from each other at a young age. How back then Techno never thought that him being so close to Phil was hurting his siblings, when he didn’t realize that Phil’s word wasn’t always best. Back before he’d allowed Phil to whisper in his ear and convince him to leave the only family he’d ever known.

These are the thoughts that leave Techno lying awake at night, sitting with his eyes closed, unable to rest. Late night through to the early hours of morning Techno sits. Techno sits and he contemplates how he caused the people he cares about most some of their greatest pain. He would never forgive himself for abandoning them. 

But Techno had tried, Notch he’d tried, to at least earn  _ their _ forgiveness. They are who matter most to him. Yes, Techno cared about Phil, of course he did, but no one could ever compare to the love he held for his two siblings. The brothers he had had in the nether, the family before Phil. The siblings who would all fight to protect each other no matter what.

Wilbur, who he had known for as long as he could remember, together they fought tooth and nail to survive in the tough environment of the nether. As children the two worked together and protected one another instinctually as if they were born to do so. Techno would always protect his Wilby and Wilbur his Techno. 

Eventually when the two had found Tommy, the human child who had been abandoned like them for being different. They had taken him in immediately and worked hard to be able to provide for him. It was difficult with three mouths to feed in the harsh environment, but every laugh that had been shared, every soft giggle that had fallen from Toms lips in between struggles had made it all worth it. 

Tommy, who had been the light of Techno and Wilbur’s lives in the nether. The young blonde who had made every scratch and bruise earned protecting and providing for him better with just a glance at his smile. The baby brother that Techno had sworn to protect for the rest of his life. The brother that techno had abandoned with Wilbur when he was still just a baby.

That was at least how it had been, until Techno turned his back on Wilbur and Tom in a backhanded attempt to protect them. Techno should have known better, he should’ve been honest with them or at least Wilbur. Wilbur and Techno had only ever worked on honesty, but he had allowed an adult’s “wisdom” to get between them. 

Techno had let Phil take them into his home and ruin his family and their closeness. When Techno had gotten scared he had turned to the father figure of the household instead of the brothers he had trusted for his entire life. He had allowed the adult to convince him that it was better for them if he was gone, if he wasn’t there anymore to protect them.

Techno could blame no one else for the animosity in what was once his family but himself. He had tried to help his Wilby and Tommy the best he could when they had asked for his help. So, Techno had swooped in when they needed him and tried his best to help them. Techno loved his brothers, even if they didn’t know it anymore, he would’ve done anything they asked him to if it meant their forgiveness. 

But, they hadn’t forgiven Techno they had betrayed him. He didn’t even know what to think. Was it sad that he wasn't mad at them? Techno kind of thought it made sense, they had gotten their revenge. Even if Techno got hurt he had it coming. Techno deserved it and more for what he had done to the two brothers he cared for with every bone of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> 805 words.
> 
> alrighty, if you enjoyed leave a kudos or whatever and i hope you liked it! :)


End file.
